Te entregaste a mi Por amor CarryFic
by Luna Andrew
Summary: Han pasado ya 16 años despues de el termino de Candy es Octubre de 1932 Candy y Terry tienen la oportunidad de Cambiar sus Vidas Gracias a un Cupido Muy Interesante acompañame en esta Historia No olvides tus Reviews
1. Chapter 1

Te entregaste a mi Por amor

Prologo:

Este es mi Primer Fanfic de Candy Les prometo Un final Feliz espero que les guste que la sigan y que pasen un buen rato

Nota: Los personajes No son Míos son de Mizuki E igarashi

Pero la historia es nada menos que mi propia imaginación

Incluire Fechas ¡Que lo disfruten!

No se les olvide comentar y darme su opinión si tienen ideas por favor díganmelas y veremos si me gustan les pondré crédito s y un agradecimiento

A ninguna persona se le permite tomar este fic sin Previa autorización

Introducción:

Han pasado ya 16 años después de aquel picnic en el hogar Candy Tiene : 34 Años y Terry: 35 Los 2 siguen sus vidas pero el destino les tiene preparado otra jugada para unirlos

Porque ellos lo que necesitaban era reforzar su amor y madurar

Es octubre y el frio empieza a hacer aparición un extraño encuentro Hace que todo cambie

Capitulo 1: ERES TU CANDY?

OCTUBRE

13 DE OCTUBRE DE 19312

New York

Un hombre castaño con pelo largo camina por las calles de New York pensativo y sin saber a donde se dirige.

El pasado lo agobia en su mente . Que será de ella? Pregunta mil y un veces en su cabeza

A unas Calles de ahí Una chica Rubia con el cabello a la cintura ligeramente planchado y con un bello tocado La piel Blanca los ojos Azules su figura empezando a tomar la de una adolescente y con unas bellas pestañas cautivadoras . Mejillas rosadas y con pecas Muchas pecas

Vestida elegantemente con un abrigo rosa 5 centímetros arriba de la rodilla Y Escarcha en la parte inferior Y con botas

Se veía muy triste absorta en sus pensamientos no veía a donde iba solo caminaba pensando : Quien será? Que será de el? Porque nos dejo?

En eso ella choco Con alguien los 2 quedaron en el suelo

-¡AUCH!- Exclamo ella frotándose la frente

-Perdone no la vi déjeme ayudarla-

El la agarro de su delicada mano y la ayudo a ponerse de pie

-Gracias no se preocupe perdóneme a mi también yo tampoco lo vi

Ella se sacudía, El la miraba Sera ella?

Terminándose de sacudir ella le tendió la mano y el le respondió al saludo y se atrevió a hablar

-Disculpe, Tiene 34 años?

-¡¿Qué?¡- pregunto desconcertada- Me veo tan vieja?

El se asombro la observo un poco mas se parecía tanto su dulce voz su manera de expresarse el cuerpo el cabello ¡Sus Pecas¡ Pero ella tenia los ojos azules además su cuerpo iba tomando la figura de una adolescente además a ella nunca le gusto Arreglarse tanto en ella veía algo de le Algo de su madre de su padre de ella de su familia y rasgos que no identificaba

-Perdóneme¡ Cuantos años tiene?

-12 enserio me veo tan vieja?

-No, es que conoci a alguien que se parecía mucho a usted y en estos momentos debe tener 34

-Ha¡ Ya veo Y usted Cuantos años tiene?

-35

-Usted me resulta familiar¡ mmm… usted es Terruce Grandchester?

-SI soy yo

-ohh Admiro su trabajo me gusta mucho el teatro

-Me alegro ¡ Usted vive aquí en New York?

-No, Vivo en chicago

¡Chicago! El se sorprendió

-Y que te trae por aquí?

-De compras cada 2 semanas la Tía abuela me obliga a venir de compras

¡Tía abuela! Todo sonaba a ella

-¿Qué tal si vamos a comprar un helado? Yo invito

-Muchas Gracias Caballero

Los dos se dirigieron a una heladería cercana ella pidió helado de galleta y el de chocolate se sentaron en una mesa

-Y dígame cual es su nombre?

-Rebecca W.G. Andrew

-Eres una Andrew¡

-Si, Los soy usted los conoce?

-Los conocí tengo un amigo muy Querido Albert y a alguien muy especial

Usted habla de mi tío Albert verdad?

-Eso creo

-Sr Grandchester Porque no lo visita?

-Por favor dime Terry

-Muy Bien Terry entonces Dígame Becky

-Muy Bien Becky Imagino que el Tiene mucho Trabajo

-Si pero estoy segura que le gustaría verlo

-Muy Bien Becky Siendo una Andrew Por que tan sola?

-No, Mi dama de compañía se enfermo y no pudo acompañarme asi que el administrador George Hamilton me trajo le pedi caminar un rato sola porque estaba un poco deprimida

-Y porque?

-Por mi Padre

-Le hizo algo Malo?

-No¡ No lo conozco Mi mama no quiere decirme quien es ni tampoco mi tío Albert

-Que crueldad¡ Su madre es mala?

-No para nada¡ es dulce buena gentil Un ser magnifico solo que su pasado la agobia

-Igual que a mi

Becky mira el reloj

-Ya casi me tengo que ir al Hotel

-Nos volveremos a ver?

-Si¡ Los Andrew Vendremos a la clausura de Hamlet en 2 semanas

-Podría tener el Honor de invitarlos a la recepción que Robert Hathaway hará después?

-Ohhh seria maravilloso¡ Yo les comentare

-Muy bien Cuantos vendrán?

-No se investigare Le enviare una carta con los invitados

-Me puedes dar tus datos?

-SI

Becky saco una libreta y un bolígrafo y escribió

-Toma

Terry tomo el papel

-Muy bien ahora te daré los míos

Terry escribió y se lo dio a Becky ella lo guardo en su bolsa aquel papel

-Fue un placer Terry espero verle pronto

-Igual Becky PUEDO ACOMPAÑARTE?

-si Gracias

Becky y Terry salieron y caminaron unas calles hacia el gran hotel Plaza

-Muchas Gracias espero vele pronto

-Gracias a usted Mi lady Fue un gusto

El deposito un delicado beso en su mano lo que provoco un sonrojo

Así se sonrojaba ella¡

Ella entro al hotel

Chicago

-Candice Necesito Hablar contigo

-Dígame que pasa?

-Candice tienes 34 AÑOS y después de Albert serás tu quien te hagas cargo de los Andrew te has convertido en una dama pero hay algo que me preocupa

-Dígame ¿Qué es eso que le preocupa?

-no te has casado

-Pero tía Abuela usted sabe bien la razón

-Candice esto tiene que arreglarse Te arreglare matrimonio con el hijo de un duque

-TIA ABUELA¡ estamos en 1932 esos arreglos ya pasaron desde hace tiempo

-Para algunas personas¡ Pero para personas cultas y tradicionales como nosotros no

-Eso es una Tontería¡ Usted sabe mi status

-Candy tu capricho No puede seguir así o te casas con el O te arreglo matrimonio con el hijo del Duque o consigues esa dichosa firma

-Sabe que es mas difícil de lo que aparenta serlo No puedo casarme con el hijo del Duque

-Candice hagamos un trato SI en 4meses no consigues la firma, estar de novia aunque sea con el o con algún hombre de tu elección Te casaras con quien yo te indique son desacuerdos Trato hecho?

-Trato hecho

Candy sale de la Habitación y corre rápido ala suya en cuanto entra estalla en llanto

-Como podre lograrlo?

Tocan su puerta

-Quien es?

-Albert

-Pase

Albert entra

-Candy la tia abuela me conto todo

-Albert te pido que hagas algo tu sabes que esto es tan difícil

-Candy hare lo imposible te ayudare a conseguir esa firma

-Albert Gracias Yo que haría sin ti?

Candy Salto a los brazos de Albert

Fin del Capitulo 1

Espero que les haya gustado No olviden comentar Muchas Gracias por su atención Próximamente el Capitulo 2 Tienen idea de quien será el papa y la mama de Becky?

Uso mucho el Termino Anohito Pero si se descubre no como En Candy Final Story

Hasta la próxima'

-LUNA ANDREW-


	2. Chapter 2

Te entregaste a mi Por amor

Capitulo 2 : Encuentros Y mas Encuentros

New York Casa de Eleanor Baker

-¡Hijo!, Que bueno que Llegaste!

-Hola, Mama

-¿Donde Estuviste?

-Encontre a una chica y charlamos un rato

-Terry...

-Tranquila Eleanor Era una chica de 12 años , Chocamos y de alli inicio la conversacion

Sabes? Era igual a Candy Pero a la vez tenia rasgos Tuyos, Mios, y de los Grandchester

-Seguro que era verdad?

-Claro Mama¡ Espero Volver a verla y que la conozcas

-Muy bien espero que no sean tus alucinaciones por Candy, Ven vamos a la mesa la comida se enfria

Flash Back

***********************T&C*****************************************************

Hotel Plaza New york

-Hola¡ Ya llegue

-Srita Andrew La esperaba desde hace 10 Minutos

-Lo siento George

-Donde estubo?

-Charlando con el Actor Terry Grandchester

-Dios santo¡ Ni se lo mencione a su madre

-No le dire, George cree que podramos arribar el Tren esta noche?

-Por que tanta Prisa ? aun quedan algunos dias y mucho que hacer

-Esque ya quiero irme casa extraño a mama

-Y supongo que tambien sus lecciones

-No¡ Acaso no sabe lo horrible que es Elroy ? Me gustaria tanto ir a un Colegio

-Sabe que a su madre la gusta tenerla con ella Y no le gustan los colegios

-Me gustaria ir a cualquier otro pais¡ A Londres a conocer mas gente culturas miles de cosas¡ Pero solo estoy de un lado para otro en Estados Unidos

-Convencere a su Madre de que hagan un viaje a Londres o a cualquier otro Lugar creo que a ella tambien le agradaria

-Aah Muchas Gracias George ¡ Yo no se que haria sin usted Y digame entonces si podriamos arribar hoy?

-Si pero entonces vaya corriendo y apurese en las compras que le faltan mientras yo ordeno todo para arribar a las 7

-Si Y gracias George

Becky Sale corriendo

En Una tienda de Ropa

Becky recorria la tienda en busca de atuendos

-Srita al parecer quiere comprar toda la tienda¡

Becky se dio la vuelta

-¡Amy!

-¡Becky!

Las 2 se abrazan

-Tanto tiempo¡ Porque no estas en el colegio?

-Mi madre me saco temporalmente me extraña pero pronto regresare

-Ahh Y como esta ella?

Muy bien pero extraña a la tuyaLa mia tambien Y como esta el San Pablo?-Estricto Como siempre¡ Pero me gusta asistir alli se conocieron MI madre y su primer amor Stear Andrew Si lo bueno esque ella lo pudo superar y se caso con Otro que tambien gano su corazon y vivieron felices para siempre pero la mia no¡ sigue encerreda y aferrada al pasado¡ -Vaya Becky no seas tan dura Es la Verdad¡ Asistiras al cierre de Stratford y a la recepcion? Claro Que bien nos veremos alli¡ Las amigas compraron ropa Juntas **************************** CHICAGO Muy bien yo le avisare Buen viaje y cuideme mucho A Rebecca Albert Cuelga y Candy entra Quien era? George Rebecca quiere regresar pronto Y mañana estaran a Primera hora Excelente¡ Flash Back New York en central park Estaban un hijo con su Madre sumidos en una gran paltica y en el otro extremos 2 amigas igualmente platicando Ellos chocaron y las chicas se cayeron Ohhh Disculpenos¡ Dejenos Ayudarles Las ayudaron a levantarse Becky¡ Terry ¡ Mama ella es la chica de quien te hable Un gusto srita soy Eleanor Baker Usted es Eleanor? El palcer es todo mio se estrecharon las manos y Eleanor la examino Terry es muy cierto Verdad que si Eleanor vio el Broche de Becky Usted es una Andrew¡ Asi es, Soy Rebecca W. G. Andrew Y porque lo abrevia? Lo siento el W lo podre usar y decir bien hasta mi presentacion en sociedad y La G NI yo se¡ MI madre no me lo dice Ammy le susurro en el oido a Becky :No me los vas a presentar? Terry, Eleanor ella es MI amiga Amy, Amy ellos son Terry y Eleanor Mucho gusto Yo soy Amy Patricia Clark O Brien El gusto es de los 2Oh te pareces tanto a la Gordita¡ La gordita? Si pero eres diferenteTerry se empezo a reir y Amy se opfendio Perdon ella fue una compañera del San pablo y llevas su apellido era novia del Inventor Stear Cornewll Andrew Por Dios Becky escuchaste? SI Ya me acorde se llamaba Patricia O Brien Asi se llama mi Madre Entonces eres su hija , Mandame saludos de parte del Rebelde del San pablo Si Bueno nos vamos tenemos funcion un gusto conocerlas Gracias Elenor me preguntaba si podrian alas 7 en el Tren desperdirme me voy a casa Alli estaremos Gracias se retiran ***************** a las 7 en la estacion Becky se despidio de Todos Y subio al Tren Partio hacia Chicago ******************************************** Fin del Capitulo 2 Hola a Todos mis Lectores Gracias Ṕor sus Reviews Tan lindos NO dejen de mandarlos haci como su opinion Agradezco a todos mis Lectores Anonimos y ojala que algun dia me dejen UN review no es necesario Registrarse Espero que les guste mi Historia Y perdonen por la demora se me complica un poco subirla ya que estudio Secundaria soy una Fandy muy joven de 13 años lo se¡ Gracias infinitamente Luna Andrew :) Proximamente Capitulo 3 Este es un Regalo por el pasado cumple de Candy Los caps 3y 4 la otra parte del Regalo 


	3. Chapter 3

Te entregaste a mi Por amor

Capitulo 3: Madre e Hija

Octubre

14 de Octubre de 1932

Chicago

Apenas aparecen algunos rayos de sol, Cuando el Tren de Becky y George llega a su destino

-Srita Rebecca Despierte, Ya llegamos

Bostezo de Becky

-Buen dia George

Rebecca Y George Bajan y toman un auto

2 horas despues llegan a Chicago

-Buen dia Srita Rebecca¡

-Buen dia Sonja

-La esperabamos

Rebecca entra

-Como esta Cari?

-Mejor en 2 dias podra Volver a tus servicios

-Me alegro¡ Puede llamar A Dorothy?

-Aqui estoy Srita Becky en que le sirvo?

-Dory Llame a mama Porfavor

-Si Becky esperela en el Salon

Despues de 30 minuntos alguien abre la puerta del Gran Salon

-Hija¡

-Mama¡

-Como te extrañe en estos 3 dias¡

-Y yo ati

-Nunca espere que llegaras tan pronto

-Ya te extrañaba

Las 2 se sentaron en el sillon

-Sonja

-Si srita Candy?

-Traigame porfavor Cafe, Hija que quieres tu?

-Yo un Te porfavor

-Enseguida

La mucama sale

-Becky Cuentame. Como te fue?

-Muy bien me encontre a Amy

-Que Bien ¡

-La Tia Patty te mando esta carta Y este paquete

-Aqui tienen sritas su Cafe y su Te

-Gracias

-Mama, -Le dio un sorbo a su te- Haz visto a La Tia Annie y a Catty?

-Estan todavia Dormidas

-Y el Tio Albert?

-Esta en su despacho- Dijo Candy tomandole un sorbo a su Cafe

Becky se fue hacia el despacho de su tio

Toco la puerta

-Pase

-Tio Albert¡

-Becky¡

Los 2 se abrazaron

-Tio Albert un chico le mando una carta *

(*) Nota la Carta se la envio Terry

Becky busco entre sus cosas pero no la hayo

-Vaya¡ La perdi

-No importa Becky

-Tio vamos a asistir a el Cierre de Temporada de Stratford?

-Si, Porque?

-Quienes iran?

-Iremos hasta el Momento : Yo, George, La tia Elroy, Annie, Archie, Catania (Catty) Tu madre y tu

-Y los Leegan?

-Ellos no podran asistir * Porque tanto interes?

(*) Se mudaron a Boston

-Esque nos invitaron a la Recepcion

-Ohh Muy bien

-Me retiro

Becky se dirigio a su cuarto y alli escribio un Telegrama

Querido Terry :

¿Como estas? Accedieron a tu Generosa Invitacion

Hasta el momento iremos ocho, No creo que haya cambios

Saludos

Becky Andrew

-Sonja puedes enviar esto como telegrama?

-Si srita

Fin del Capitulo 3

Hola a Todos Mis lectores¡ Ahora si me estoy portando Bien subo los Capitulos mas seguidos por que la secundaria me da tiempo

Espero que les haya gustado no es un gran Capitulo muy corto pero Descubrimos Quien es la Mama de Becky

Me gustaria que Le den like a la pagina de Facebook que administro Candy Candyfics alli pueden encontrar este fic entre otros NO es solo una pagina de fics es sobre millares de cosas y van a conocerme un poco Mas

Agradezco sus Reviews Y a los Anonimos que me siguen en esta historia ojala algun dia me dejen un Review Y aquien a puesto como Fics Favoritos

En especiaL a Rose Grandchester ( Creo que si es ella) Con sus comentarios entusisastas que me hacen seguir con la historia Y si soy muy joven Pero Candy se debe transmitir de generacion en generacion y Ojala que tus sobrinas se han otras Fandys de las que escriben Fics :)

Que se imaginan que Pase en el siguiente Capitulo?

Comenten :)

Les desvelo un secreto : Yo tengo escritos en un cuaderno ya 20 capitulos de este fic y en proceso el 21 lo complicado es subirlo a La pagina

SI tienen ideas no duden en decirmelas les pondre Creditos

Este es la 2 parte de el Regalo de Candy ¡Feliz 116 años !

Pronto Capitulo 4 ( Eso espero ) Para completar la ultima parte de su Regalo

Los quiere :) :

-Luna Andrew


End file.
